In order to create various light effects and mood lighting in connection with concerts, live shows, TV shows, sport events or as a part of an architectural installation light fixtures creating various light effects are getting more and more used in the entertainment industry. Typically entertainment light fixtures creates a light beam having a beam width and a divergence and can for instance be wash/flood light fixtures creating a relatively wide light beam or it can be projecting fixtures configured to projecting images onto a target surface.
Strobe light devices are often used in connection with lightshows and serve to generate a very bright light pulse. Strobe light devices can provide bright light pulses of various lengths typical 0-650 ms and a several of strobe rate (typical 0-25 flashes/second)
In many years strobe light for entertainment has been provided with an oblong xenon lamp arranged in an oblong reflector where the reflector is configured to reflect backward emitted light forwardly. This set up has been provided in a rectangular housing with a transparent cover and with the possibility of arranging color gel/filters in front of the lamp in order to provide colored light pulses.
In the field of lighting there has been a tendency to replace the traditional discharge lamps with light emitting diodes (LED) mainly due to energy saving. This tendency have also influence the field of strobe lights and strobe lights based on LEDs have recently been introduced to the market.
LED Strobe light fixtures where a plurality of LEDs have been arranged in a rectangular array and configured to emit light directly into the surroundings as light pulses have recently been introduced. USD702387 shows the ornamental design of such strobe light device where the LED have been provided as an array of 99×30 LEDs and CN3028839595 shows the ornamental design a similar strobe light device with an array of 28×9 LEDs.
LED strobes light where a linear array of LEDs has been arranged in a reflector configured to reflect the light in a forward direction have also recently been introduced. This type of LED strobe light has a similar appearance as the xenon based light strobe lights however cannot provide as much light as the xenon based strobe lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,926,122 discloses a stage light fixture comprising a casing, a supporting structure supporting the casing, a light source fitted to the casing and a stroboscopic light source which is fitted integrally to the casing and is substantially annular; wherein the stroboscopic light source comprises at least one substantially semicircular stroboscopic lamp in the form of at least one xenon lamp.
In general the existing LED strobe devices are not cable of providing as much light as the traditional xenon based strobe lights and the uses (light designers and rental companies) are thus not encourage to switch to the more energy and environmental friendly LED based strobe light device especially also due to the fact the LED based strobe light are more expensive that the traditional based xenon based strobe light. From an environmental point of view there is a need for encouraging the uses to switch from the traditional xenon based strobe lights to the more energy and environmental friendly LED based strobe light device.